Hardora
by Pledge
Summary: Para makhluk makhluk sinting sedang bosan, lalu mendapat surat dari Hogwarts. Kehebohan apa yang dilakukan makhluk makhluk tersebut, sampai sampai kepala sekolah alias Dumbledore jadi setres? Typo, Gaje.


**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowlings**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Warning : Bisa Muntah Mendadak, Engga Deh Boong. Bahasa tidak baku. Mungkin ada bumbu penyedap bernama Yaoi. Mungkin.**

**Di sini Break engga buta. Reo udah engga pake kacamata dan rambutnya di potong (Kaya di manga itu loh yang pas Glen masuk ke Reo)**

**Alice dan Alyss kagak ada.**

**Di sini mungkin tahun ke 4 aja ya.**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

**-Rumah Oz-**

"BOSAAAAAAN!" Teriak Oz seenak jidatnya.

"Bosan? Minum konimax. Konimax lambung enak sekali TENGGAANG!" Liam malah nyanyi.

"OY KALO NYANYI GA USAH PAKE KUAH PLIISZ" kata Break muncratchsz.

"Saksikan termehek-mehek." Kata Liam ga nyambung.

"MABOK LU DARI TADI, ngomong ngomong gue kebelet berak."

"KEBELET BERAK NGOMONG NGOMONG, UDAH SONO BURUAN!" Teriak Sharon yang menyebabkan kepangan Jack copot.

"EH SELOW AJE KALI NENG, LIAT NIH KEPANGAN GUE COPOT KAN, TANGGUNG JAWAB LO!" Teriak Jack yang menyebabkan Elliot bermabok ria (?)

"APA LU NGATAIN GUE TOLOL?! GUE TAU GUE GOBLOK, TAPI GAUSAH NGATAIN GUE TOLOL!" Teriak Elliot ke Jack. Nah loh?

"SIAPA YANG NGATAIN LU TOLOL?! DARI TADI KAGAK ADA YANG NGAJAK LU NGOMONG! KOK LU TIBA TIBA NUDUH GUE?!"

"APAA?! LU NGATAIN GUE ITEM?! DEMI ILERNYA LIAM, GUE KAGAK ITEM GOBLOK!"

"LU SINTING BANGET SIH!"

"APAA?! LU NGATAIN GUE JADIAN SAMA RUFUS?! DEMI TAINYA BREAK! GUE MASIH NORMAAAAALL!" Teriak Elliot sambil gebrak gebrak meja.

"YEH NYANTAI AJA KALI NYET, GAUSAH GEBRAK GEBRAK MEJA JUGA! LIAT TUH PERMEN GUE ANCUR SEMUA!" Teriak Break yang entah sejak kapan udah nongol.

"APAA?! LU NGATAIN GUE GANTENG?! DEMI KECEMPRENGAN SHARON, GUE EMANG GANTEENG! WAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAH!"

"Ih sinting bener nih anak.." Bisik Rufus ke Gilbert.

"Cepet panggil RSJ" Bisik Gilbert ke Reo.

"Malay ah, udah pewe gue duduk di sini." Jawab Reo.

"YEH INI BERTIGA MALAH NGERUMPI, BANTUIN TUH SI ELLI-OT-OT, KAYAKNYA DIA KESURUPAN SETAN BUDEK KALI!" Teriak Liam.

"Yeh nyantai aja kali, isep dulu tuh iler lu, terus bilangin si Break buat cuci tangan setelah berak." Kata Rufus.

"NANG NENG NANG NENG AJA LO, NGOMONG NGOMONG GUE KAGAK NGILER NYEET"

"au a elap."

"NYOT NYOT DI KENYOT NYOOT!" Elliot malah nyanyi. Iya. Ga waras.

"YA AMPUN KENAPA LAGI SIH NI ANAK" Teriak Sharon.

"KECEPIRIT KALI!" Teriak Break. Nah loh?

"KALO GITU BAWA DIA KE WC" Teriak Sharon. Hah?

Dan sang 'Manusia Sinting' tersebut di bawa ke WC oleh si 'Iler'

Setelah beberapa menit, sang 'Manusia Sinting' mencabut gelarnya.

"WUOOOOH SEGARNYAAAA!" Teriak Elliot yang udah selesai dari WC.

"Oh, dia kalo kecepirit begitu toh.." Bisik Rufus ke Gilbert.

"Setres banget ya dia.." Bisik Gilbert ke Reo.

"Au a elap." Jawab Reo.

"LU DARI TADI NGAJAK RIBUT BANGET YA RE?!" Teriak Gilbert.

"IYE! LU GA SENENG GITU? LO GUE ENTH."

"DIH GA JELAS"

"COMBERAN KOSONG!"

"KOK NYAMBUNG KE COMBERAN?!"

"MENEKETEHE! EMANG GUE EMAKNYA"

"YA BUKAN LAH"

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! LIAT NIH KEPANGAN EIKE UDAH CANTIK! XIXIXIXIXIXI" Teriak Jack.

"JIWA BANCINYA KUMAT! SEMUANYA SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN DARI KEBANCIANNYA JACK!" Teriak Glen.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKK! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak semua. Setres.

"Eh, napa nih pada ribut ribut?" Tanya Vincent yang baru bangun.

"Gini loh pih, masa dia kagak ngijinin aku malam mingguan, terus ga ngasih pulsa lagi, terus kagak ngasih uang jajan, pengangguran dan blablabla" kata Gilbert ngaco.

"SERIUS JING"

"GA USAH PAKE 'JING' JING"

"LU JUGA JING"

"RIBUT? AYOK GUE JABANIN"

"EH LU BERDUA KOK JADI RIBUT SIIH?!" Tanya Jack yang udah sembuh.

"BIASALAH SI AUTHOR, CINGCAI LAH."

"Eh, ngomong ngomong tadi pagi gue ada nerima surat deh, mana ya?" Kata Vincent yang udah ngobrak ngabrik sofa?

"NIH DIA!" Kata Vincent sambil membuka surat tersebut, semua langsung nyempil nyempil buat ngeliat tuh surat.

"MINGGIR JING!"

"ELU NYET!"

"KAKI GUE JANGAN DI INJEK!"

"RAMBUT LU NISTA!"

"ISEP ILER LU!"

"TAI LO BREAAK!"

OK. NGACO.

Vincent membacakan surat (nista) tersebut.

"Selamat anda mendapatkan promo 50% dari jamban.."

"VIN! KOK LU MALAH BACA SMS SIH!"

"Iye maap. Ok gue baca suratnya ya."

"Mama kirimin pulsa dong, aku lagi.."

"VIN! MINTA DI TABOK YA LU!?"

"Iye maap. Serius dah. Baca bareng aja ye."

"Selamat anda di terima (?) di Hogwarts blablabla, jika anda membaca surat ini sampai habis, maka negara api akan MUSNAH!? HAH?, ok mabok. Jika anda membaca surat ini maka anda akan berpindah ke Hogwarts secara langsung dalam hitungan mundur 1 menit..

"ANYING SURAT NISTA APAAN NEH!?" Teriak Liam.

"ITU BOONGAN KAN? BOONGAN KAN!" Teriak Elliot.

"ADUH GUE BELOM BERES BERES LAGI!" Teriak Sharon.

"OH HABITAT KU!" Teriak Break.

"NAJONG! LAP TUH ILER LU LIAM!" Teriak Jack

"GUE KAGAK NGILER!"

Sedangkan yang lain cengo..dan secara ajaib kaya doraemon, mereka semua sudah pindah ke Hogwarts.

"..." Semua yang lagi makan, langsung cengo ngeliat makhluk makhluk setres muncul dengan tiba tiba, guru guru pun ikutan cengo, minus Dumbledore dan Snape.

"GUE MASIH HIDUP?! MASIH KAN!?" Teriak Break.

"MENGAPA GELAAP!? MENGAPAAA!? GUE BUTAAA! BUTAAA!" Teriak Elliot.

"LEBHAY LO! BUKA MATA LO NYET!" Teriak Jack.

"GUE DI MANAA!? TIDAAAK! MENGAPA SEMUANYA HARUS TERJADI!? MENGAAAPAAAA!?"

"BAWEL LO JING!" Teriak Reo.

"RIBUT LO!? AYOK GUE JABANIN!"

"UDEH WOY NGAPAIN SIH PADA RIBUT!?" Teriak Gilbert.

"BAWEL LO RUMPUT LAUT!"

"Ehem.."

Semua langsung mingkem.

"Jadi kalian udah baca surat yang saya kirim?"

"Udah, tapi masa gue harus bayar buat nerima itu surat, udah suratnya dikirim seminggu lalu lagi." Kata Vincent.

"JADI ITU SURAT UDAH ADA DARI MINGGU LALU?! KOK LU KAGAK NGOMONG!?" Teriak Rufus.

"Nyantai aja kali, gue lupa hehehehe.."

"O iya Pak, kita di mana?" Tanya Oz (sok) alim.

"Kalian berada di Hogwarts, sekolah sihir, kalian akan belajar disini."

"Hoh..tapi kan kita bukan penyihir.."

"APA LU NGATAIN GUE BEGOK?! GUE TAU GUE GOBLOK TAPI GAUSAH NGATAIN GUE BEGOK DONG!" Teriak Elliot. Kumat.

"KAGAK ADA YANG NGATAIN ELO EL! KAGAK ADAA!" Teriak Oz.

"APA LU NGATAIN GUE BANCI?! DEMI KEPANGAN JACK YANG LEBHAY, GUE NORMALL!"

"SUMPFEEHH LU NGAJAK RIBUT BANGET SIH, UDAH CONGEK, AUTIS, HIDUP LAGI!"

"FINE, LO GUE ENTHH."

"Ih setresnya ga ketolongan banget sih." Bisik Rufus ke Gilbert.

"Iya iya, autis lagi." Bisik Gilbert ke Reo.

"Rumput laut dan kepiting merah rebus bergosip ria." Kata Reo. Loh?

"LU NGAJAK RIBUT BANGET SIH!" Teriak Rufus.

"GUE BILANGIN MAMA NIH!" Teriak Gilbert.

"TERUS MASALAH GITU? DASAR EMBER"

"APA HUBUNGANNYA SAMA EMBER?!"

"HUBUNGANNYA LU BERDUA SAMA SAMA GAK NYAMBUNG!"

"ELU KALI!"

"UDEH WOY SEMUANYEE!" Teriak Glen. Tumben.

"Jadi, kalian semua akan di tentukan asramanya. Silahkan berbaris, lalu duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah saya." Kata Dumbledore.

"BARISS GRAAK! (?)" teriak Rufus.

"LU JUGA BARIS FUS!"

"O iya lupa hehehe."

Elliot yang baris paling depan, maju dan duduk di sebelah Dumbledore. Dumbledore memakaikan topi di kepala Elliot.

**"Wah autis, egois, goblok, tolol, idiot, begok, kaya."**

"EH BAWEL LU TOPI GEMBEL!" Teriak Elliot keceplosan.

**"SLYTHERIN"**

"HAH SELIT ERIN?"

"SLYTHERIN BEGOK!" Teriak Rufus.

"E BAWEL LU KAYA MONYET"

Elliot pun duduk di meja Slytherin, tadi dia sempet mabok ke Hufflepuff.

Lalu Sharon pun maju, dan blablabla.

**"Nyolot, sok cakep, tua tapi pendek, setres, dan cempreng."**

"BAWEL LU JING!" Teriak Sharon keceplosan juga.

**"RAVENCLAW"**

Lalu Liam dan Break maju bebarengan..

"GUE DULUAN NYONG!"

"LAP TUH ILER LU!"

"LO JUGA CUCI TANGAN!"

Dan Oz nyerobot.

"AH CURANG LO PENDEK!"

"BAWEL LU KAYA EMAK EMAK!"

Lalu Oz maju dan blablabla. Pake topi.

**"Sok alim, pendek tapi tua, mirip Sharon, sering dilupakan."**

"..." Oz cuman senyum senyum doang, padahal dalem hatinya udah mencak mencak.

**"GRYFFINDOR"**

Ok singkat aja, jadi semua udah.

Elliot slytherin.

Oz gryffindor.

Sharon ravenclaw.

Vincent slytherin. 'Suka ngegunting boneka tanpa sebab. Setres.'

Rufus gryffindor. 'Rambut lo nge-jreng'

Liam ravenclaw. 'Suka ileran, kacamata nyolong, persis kaya kuda.'

Gilbert gryffindor. 'Wah suka di babuin nih ckckck'

Break slytherin. 'Abis berak kagak cuci tangan, dan meperin ke orang'

Reo slytherin. '...ga ngerti...'

Glen slytherin. 'a-aduh sakit perut gue (?)'

Jack gryffindor. 'Banci taman lawang.'

-Meja geripindor-

Oz, Rufus, Jack, dan Gilbert makan dengan serampangan, engga deh, malah kagak makan.

"Eh, rambut lu mencolok ya kaya Rufus, nama lu siapa?" Kata Jack sambil nunjuk nunjuk si rambut oren.

"Nama gue Ron Weasley, nama lu?"

"Nama gue..apa ya..bentar.."

...

...

Loading

...

.

..

"OH NAMA GUE JACK VESSALIUS"

"GILE NAMA SENDIRI AJA BISA LUPA, ABIS MAKAN APAAN LO?" Teriak Gilbert.

"APA LO NGATAIN GUE BUDEK!? DEMI TAINYA BREAK! GUE KAGAK BUDEK" teriak Elliot dari meja seliterin.

"SERIUS NIH ANAK TOLOLNYA GAK KETOLONGAN! KAGAK ADA YANG NGATAIN LO EL!" Teriak Liam dari meja ravenkelaw.

"DIA KECEPIRIT KALI!" Teriak Break.

"BAWA KE WC BAWA KE WC!" Teriak Sharon.

"APA !? LO NGATAIN GUE JAMBAN!? DEMI SUARA CEMPRENG LO! GUE BUKAN JAMBAN!" Teriak Elliot.

"JACK! BAWA MAKHLUK ASING TERSEBUT KE WC!" Perintah Sharon.

"SIAP BOS. TAPI WC NYA DIMANA?.."

"Gue anterin nyok!" kata Ron. Tumben.

"YOK!" Kata Jack sambil nyeret Elliot.

"Eh itu anak setres banget ya.." Bisik Rufus ke Gilbert.

"Iya, setres banget." Bisik Gilbert ke Reo. Kok bisa?!

"bawel lu berdua kaya emak emak abis ke salon." Kata Reo.

"RIBUT LO!? AYOK GUE JABANIN!" Teriak Gilbert.

"LO GUE ENTH" Teriak Reo.

"GUE BILANGIN MAMI NIH!" Teriak Rufus.

Ok kita abaikan dulu para emak emak.

Jack, Ron, dan Elliot udah balik lagi.

"SEMPURNAAA!~" teriak Elliot

"GA USAH TERIAK TERIAK NAPA!?" Teriak Break.

"LO JUGA TAI!" Teriak Liam.

"TAI? TATAKAEEEE!" Teriak Jack ga nyambung.

"Eh kok lu malah nyasar ke anime sebelah?" Tanya Oz.

"Tau tuh. Cingcai lah."

"Oiya, btw siapa nama lu?" Tanya Jack ke 'manusia' yang memakai kacamata bulet.

"APA!? WOWW! BARU KALI INI GUE NGELIAT ADA YANG GA TAU NAMA GUE!"

"Makasih buat pujiannya hehehehe XD" Nah loh?

"Sama sama, btw nama gue Harry Potter."

"HOH, AI NOW AI NOW, lu yang biasa terbang di udara kan?"

"ITU HELIKOPTER PE'A!"

"Au a elap. Terus nama lu siapa?" Tanya Jack sambil nunjuk nunjuk orang dengan seenak jidatnya.

"Gue Hermione Granger."

"Rambut lo cetar banget ya." Kata Jack.

"LU JUGE DODOL!"

"Au a erang"

-Meja selit-erin-

"KE SANA KEMARI MEMBAWA ALAMAT JENG JENG NAMUN YANG KUTEMUI BUKAN DIRINYA SAYANGG YANG KUTERIMAAA ALAMAT PALSSUU~" Glen malah nyanyi..

"KU TANYA KEPADA TEMAN TEMAN SEMUA JENG JENG" Break ikut ikutan.

"NAMUN MEREKA MENJAWAB TIDAK TAHU" Vincent ikut ikutan juga.

"SAYANG YANG KUTERIMA ALAMAT PALSUUU" Elliot juga ikut ikutan.

"REO! KABUR RE! SELAMATKAN DIRIMU RE!" Teriak Gilbert.

"Au a elap." Jawab Reo.

"EH LU DIKASIH TAU NYOLOT BANGET SIH! GUE BILANGIN MAMA NIH!"

"TERUS GUE MESTI BILANG WOW SAMBIL MAKAN TAINYA BREAK GITU!?"

"GA USAH BAWA BAWA TAI GUE DEH NYET!"

"MASALAH GITU!?"

"BANGETSZ"

"EH GAUSAH MUNCRATS DONG!"

"LO JUGA"

'Abis mimpi apaan gue semalem bisa nemu makhluk makhluk sinting..' Pikir semuanya..

'Abis kesambet apaan nih gue bisa ngasih surat ke Hogwarts buat dia orang..' Pikir Dumbledore.

"ANYIIING! KAKI GUE JANGAN DIINJEK!" Teriak Oz

"GUE KAN GA SENGAJA!" Teriak Rufus

"BRANTEM BRANTEM!" Teriak Sharon

"AYO AYO DI NONTON SERIAL TERMEHEK MEHEK TERBARU SECARA LANGSUNG, 1 ORANG 50 RIBU YA!" Kata Liam

"KYAA KYAA ADA SERIAL TERMEHEK MEHEK TERBARU! GUE MAU GUE MAU!" Kata Jack

"BAWEL LO SEMUA! LO GUE ENTH!" Teriak Oz

"EH COPAS LU COPAS!" Teriak Reo

"TERUS SALAH GUE? SALAH BUNDA GUE?"

"SALAH NENEK LO LAH! NGAPAIN BAWA BAWA BUNDA LO!"

"YANG ADA MAH SALAH OZ, BUKAN SALAH NENEKNYA OZ KALI!" Kata Gilbert

"TERUS GUE MESTI NEMPLOK DI DINDING SAMBIL CIUM VINCENT GITU?!"

"LEBHAY LO SEMUA! LEEBHAAAYYYY!" Teriak Elliot

"GA GA GA KUAT GA GA GA KUAT, AKU GA KUAT, SAMA LEBHAY LEBHAY" Glen nyanyi

"GA GA GA LEVEL GA GA GA LEVEL, AKU GA LEVEL, SAMA COWOK LEBHAY'AN" Vincent juga nyanyi

"LU ORANG DARITADI NGAPAIN NYANYI?!" Tanya Liam

"KEPO LU!" Kata Break?

"KOK MALAH LU YANG NGEJAWAB!?"

"TERSERAH GUE DONG! ILER ILER LU BUKAN ILER GUE"

"NGAPAIN BAWA BAWA ILER GUE MONYONG"

"MENEKETEHE"

"RIBUT? AYOK GUE JABANIN!" Kata Reo. Nah loh..

"GA ADA YANG NGAJAK RIBUT KE ELU RE! GA ADA!" Teriak Elliot

"OH LU MAU RIBUT!? AYOK KAMAR KOSONG!"

"KENAPA MESTI DI KAMAR?! LAGIAN GUE JUGA KAGAK MAO RIBUT SAMA LO! NTAR MUKA GUE YANG GANTENG INI BISA JADI JELEK KAYAK SHARON"

"NGAPAIN LO BAWA BAWA MUKA GUE HAH!? GA SENENG!? YAUDAH"

"...maksudnya apaan sih..ga ngerti gue.."

"LO GA NGERTI?! DASAR GA GAHOL!"

"HA GUGEL? MABOK LU?" Teriak Vincent

"GA ADA YANG NGOMONG GUGEL VIN! KOREK DULU TUH KUPING LO!" Teriak Glen di kuping Vincent

"GA USAH TERIAK DI KUPING JUGA KALI JING!"

"BAWEL LO KAYA TAI BREAK!"

"APAAN BAWA BAWA TAI GUE!?"

"GE-ER BANGET SIH LO!"

"Au a erang"

Sedangkan Jack dan Rufus, dia lagi menonton 'Termehek mehek serial terbaru'..

"UDEH WOY SETOP SETOOPP! GUE BISA BUDEKK NEH!" Teriak Dumbledore yang sudah menggila.

Semua langsung setop, dan kembali duduk di meja masing masing.

"Jadi, besok itu ada 'makhluk' sekolah Durmstrang dan 'makhluk' Beauxbaton yang akan mengikuti turnamen (ikan) teri-wi(i)zard."

"TERUS GUE MESTI BILANG WOW GITU?!" Teriak Elliot keceplosan

"WOW" Kata Vincent.

Ok abaikan yang tadi.

"Eh itu maksudnya apaan tuh yang ada di dalem kurung?" Tanya Jack ke Oz

"Itu loh, maksudnya tuh Ikan Teri dan nintendo WII, masa ga tau sih loh?"

"HOH"

"BAIKLAH, SEMUA BUBAR! BUBAAAAAARRR!" Teriak Dumbledore kejang kejang?

* * *

TBC

Sebaiknya cerita ini mau di lanjutin atau enggak? ._. Review


End file.
